


First Dance

by hxshidan



Series: The RFA dancing [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love Confessions, Takes place after all of the day 10 conversations, Zen is love Zen is life-, and during the good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: After saving you from being pulled away from him, Zen wants to show you that he loves you, and will always protect you. That leads to a tender moment between the two of you during your first party in the RFA...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to remind myself that I love Zen just as I love V (even though I'm so mad that my dad found my twitter and all my gushing over V and he has a+++++++++ teasing material now even though I quickly made myself a new account and made that one private and gah i just want to love V in peace-) soooooooo-  
> This happened!

“You’re safe, princess… You’re safe with me.”

As you shifted your body to make yourself comfortable, the arm around you grew tighter, and the hand running through your hand slowed down and made you feel truly protected.

“Tomorrow… When the press conference is over with… I’m all yours. I’ll stay by your side, and shower you with all of the affection that you deserve after everything which happened today. My promise…” As you began to fall asleep, a soft yet caring kiss was placed on the top of your head. “I love you…”

Within a matter of minutes, the sound of your breathing having become light was enough to make Zen finally calm down and relax. After having rushed to Seven’s place, before running even faster to Rika’s apartment in order to save you from the hacker, he had hardly been able to stop himself from being overwhelmed with fear and concern. But now that you were in _his_ apartment, lying in _his_ bed as _he_ protects you… It felt so much better.

Slowly, he went and moved your body slightly so that your head was resting on the pillows of his bed, and he carefully placed the blankets over you so that you would remain warm as you slept. He loved the way in which your hair framed your face, and the way in which you seemed to huddle up into a ball under the sheets. It was far too cute for him…

After a short while, Zen went and opened up an email which Jaehee had sent him in regard to the speech which he needed to make during the press conference at the party the next day, before casting a quick glance back at you. He was going to spend a few minutes rehearsing for it, just as he would do for one of his typical roles, before he went to sleep by your side.

“Love you, princess… I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

The flashing of lights hurt your eyes, but it was a relief for Jaehee, Jumin, Seven, and Yoosung to get in the way of the reporters just trying to get a photo of you. All of this… Was because Zen had proved his innocence in the scandal which Echo Girl had started, and had confessed his love for you publicly straight afterwards.

You could see his eyes quickly darting over to you once he had finished speaking, and the sound of a microphone hitting the ground moments later echoed all around the room which the party was being held in. Jumin noticed this, before whispering something to Seven.

“Hey… We’re going to take you to Zen. It’s safer to get you to him rather than him to you,” Seven then muttered, watching as Jaehee did her best alongside Jumin to get the attention of the crowds so that something such as the auctioning of V’s photographs could begin. As soon as there was some sort of path through the crowd, Seven and Yoosung quickly helped you make your way over to the stage which Zen was stood on, looking slightly flushed at having confessed his love perhaps to the entire country.

Almost as soon as you were within his arm’s reach, Zen had hold of you, and had buried his face into your neck. He felt close to crying, so in order to reassure him, you threw your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You did well in that speech, lovely Zen…” you whispered into his ear, before you found yourself blushing as he stepped back slightly. Despite that, he kept hold of your waist and he was still tearing up. Moments later, he had caught you with a kiss similar to the one which he had given to you the day before, when he had confessed his love away from the media’s eyes in his apartment.

“It’s knowing that you were going to be there for me no matter what afterwards which made me get through the speech… And seeing the smile on your face as I spoke too. I had my eyes fixed on you most of the time…” He kissed you on the cheek after that, but that just induced a sigh from both Seven and Yoosung in the background.

“You know, there’s quite a few secluded areas in the room where you two can kiss and _not_ rub in the fact that you’re no longer single… Why do that here, in the middle of the room?!”

“They’re just going to make me kiss you more, you know…” Zen whispered quietly against your lips, making you giggle quietly. He smiled at you after that, before he finally moved his face away from yours, and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “But maybe they’re right… It’ll be nice to get some privacy, as much as teasing everyone - especially that jerk Jumin - using you is appealing…”

It was hard to hold back your laughter after that, and that had Zen smiling at you so sweetly. He loved you… And you loved him. Everything felt just so perfect between you both, and you couldn’t have pictured things any other way.

After a few minutes of trying to hold back the kisses for the sake of the single RFA members – also known as all of the other members – Zen’s eyes seemed to light up because of the press having been ushered off, and some music in the background now being loud enough to hear.  With a quiet cough, he held out his hand, before bowing down. “Would the lady care to dance with me? Her company would be most appreciated…”

A light blush painted your face then as you ended up taking hold of his hand. “This lady would be honoured to join the wonderful gentleman in a dance…” Zen straightened his back once more, with an enormous grin present on his face. However, you had a slight confession to make in regard to his request. “If the lady happened to know how to dance, that is…”

He rolled his eyes, before pulling you into a more open area of the room, before placing a hand on your waist. “Well, I guess that I must assist the lady then…” Zen’s crimson eyes met yours as he spoke, and they were both calming and passionate enough to reassure you. His other hand then moved to take hold of your waist, and he pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek. “Right… Wrap your arms around my neck, as though you are going to kiss me… A kiss is optional, but _highly_ recommended,” he sang quietly, though was highly surprised when you actually did kiss him.

It felt quite natural holding onto Zen like that, and it made you giggle when the thought came to your head that the two of you were perfectly made for each other.

“Right… Just follow my feet now. Move to the music… Let the music control the rest of your body.” You watched the way in which Zen’s feet moved after that, and allowed your own feet to move in unison. When his left moved, so did your right. When his right moved, so did your left. Other than that, the dancing came to you quiet naturally.

For a good few minutes, whilst the calm yet slow music played in the background, you and Zen continued to dance together. Every once in a while, you would see a flash from the corner of your eye from one of the few photographers for the media which had been allowed to stay at the party post-press conference, but you didn’t really mind.

_One, two… One, two…_

It didn’t take long for you to pick up the pattern in which Zen was moving his feet, so that allowed you to then look back up at him with a teary smile on your face. “Zen… _Hyun_ … I love you.”

He seemed quite taken aback at you using his actual name, but he ended up looking _very_ flustered. He obviously liked you calling him by that. Moments later, one of his hands released your waist, and cupped your cheek as he leaned in for another brief kiss. “Babe… I love you too. With all of my heart… I’m yours _forever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series of stories of MC having her first dance with each of the RFA members (and V and Saeran-) so... Tell me if you do want that >o<
> 
> Even though I have never danced _once_ in my life-


End file.
